


The Ten Year Plan

by onewritergirl47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mentioned Sheriff Stilinski, Moving In Together, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewritergirl47/pseuds/onewritergirl47
Summary: Stiles Stilinski never expected for his ten year plan to actually work. Now here they are moving in together after having graduated. So what happens when Lydia learns that there actually was a plan to make her fall in love with him?





	The Ten Year Plan

Valentine's Day: 2/14/08; thirteen years ago 

Stiles walked into the house, frowning as he threw his Star Wars backpack on the floor. He met his dad in the living room who was watching tv. Due to his dad's crazy work schedule, Stiles usually took the bus home from school with Scott. His dad always made sure that he was home just in time for when Stiles got home from school. It had been just the two of them ever since Stiles' mom has died. He knew Stiles hadn't taken well to being alone ever since he lost his mom. 

"Hey Stiles, what's wrong?" his dad inquired as he shut off the tv. 

"I got this at school today," said Stiles, holding out a paper valentine. 

Today had been Valentine's Day at school and Stiles had been excited to give Lydia his valentine that he had spent forever working on. He had made it look like two lightsabers in the shape of a heart and had written Be the Leia to my Han Solo on the inside. 

"Okay so what's wrong with it?" he asked as he took the valentine from Stiles. 

"It is from Lydia Martin." 

"I thought that you liked her?" he asked, puzzled as to what was wrong with the situation.

"I do but look at what she wrote Dad! She doesn't even know who I am!" 

"What does Scott think?" 

"He thinks that I should try to get to know her and be her friend first." 

"Well that sounds good." 

'I guess it makes sense. Dad, how did you get Mom to fall in love with you?" 

"Well I got to know her and became her friend first. I was myself and made sure that I was always there for her. Eventually, she reciprocated those feelings." 

"Huh I guess it is worth a shot. Thanks Dad!" 

"You're welcome Stiles. Hey make sure to pick up your backpack!," he shouted as Stiles ran out of the room. 

With that, Stiles grabbed his backpack and ran up to his room. He dropped his Star Wars backpack on his bedroom floor before sitting down at his desk. He dug around in his desk drawer before finding some paper and crayons. If he was going to make Lydia Martin fall in love with him, he was going to need a plan. He took out a single sheet of paper and scribbled the words: "The Ten Year Plan" by Stiles on the front and started writing on the back. On the back, he wrote: Step 1: Become her friend. 

 

13 Years Later  
Stiles was busy unloading boxes from the back of his Jeep and bringing them into their newly acquired apartment. Lydia was starting to unpack everything and putting them away. Right now she was standing in the middle of the room; most likely mentally deciding where all of their stuff would go. He would obviously get some input, but for the most part he trusted Lydia more than himself when it came to decorating. She had more of an eye for that kind of thing. She also knew that if she left it up to him, the apartment would become a shrine to all things Star Wars. They had only been there less than an hour and Lydia had already put away most of their things. 

"Hey Lyds, where should I put this box?" asked Stiles as he held up the box he had in his hands.

"What's in it?" 

"Uh let me check," he said as he turned it around so he could read Lydia's neat script on the box.

"It is some of my clothes and stuff." 

"Okay then why don't you put that in the bedroom and start unpacking it please?" 

"Sure babe," said Stiles as he gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. He then made his way down the hall to their bedroom. 

Meanwhile Lydia kept unpacking boxes when Stiles suddenly called out from the bedroom. 

"Hey Lydia there's one more box of the back of the Jeep. Can you please get it?" 

"Yeah of course. Oh and don't hang up your lightsabers in the bedroom. Those can go in the garage." 

"What if I hang up just one?" 

"Uh then you might spend the night on the couch," Lydia joked. 

"Ugh fine I'll hang them up in the garage." 

Lydia walked out to the Jeep and grabbed the last box sitting in the trunk. It was labeled "Stiles Elem./Middle School." She got curious as she brought the box into the apartment. She peeled off the packing tape and lifted open the cardboard flaps. Sitting on top of old yearbooks and report cards was a bunch of papers hastily stapled together and entitled: "The Ten Year Plan" by Stiles. Lydia got lost in reading through the pages of the plan that she didn't notice Stiles come into the room.

"So what you reading?" Stiles inquired as he snuck up behind her, peering over her shoulder slightly. 

"Oh my god Stiles! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Lyds you're a banshee. You literally see and hear death and I almost gave you a heart attack?" 

"Okay point taken. I brought in this box and it said it was stuff from your childhood. I opened it and this was sitting on top," said Lydia as she handed him the plan. 

"How much of this did you read?"

"Just some of it why?" 

"Because I was eight years old and in the third grade. I was completely obsessed with you. The only people who knew about the plan were my parents, Scott, and Allison." 

"So you wrote this when we were in the third grade?" 

"Yeah I know it is crazy but I fell in love with you the moment I met you Lydia Martin."

"Actually I think that it is really sweet. I mean you've had this since we were kids."

"It gave me hope that one day that eight year old girl with strawberry blonde hair and green eyes would one day fall in love with me. Plus it symbolizes when I fell in love with you, and that I have every single day since."

"So what would you tell eight year old you if you could?" Lydia asked as she wrapped her arms around Stiles' neck.

"Well I would tell him that his ten year plan worked. That the beautiful girl would not only fall in love with him but would end up moving in with him one day. What about you?" 

"I would tell her that the goofy eight year old boy obsessed with Star Wars would grow up to be her soul mate. That he is her anchor and one of her best friends. Not to mention that he would always be there for her and love her unconditionally." 

"Sounds pretty good except I am even more obsessed with Star Wars then I was thirteen years ago," he stated as he gestured to his Star Wars shirt. 

"Kinda goes without saying babe. You do own two lightsabers." 

"Uh yeah they're freakin lightsaber replicas." 

"You're a total dork."

"Yeah but I am your dork."

With that, they abandoned unpacking as they continued to read through the plan in the middle of their living room floor.


End file.
